


Day 3

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Menstruation, Period Sex, Smut, orgasms can help cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #Kinkmas2020 Day 6: thigh riding
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 14





	Day 3

There was a strategic plan you employed for each day of your period. Day one called for loose clothing, heat pads and sleep. Day two required chocolate, and the occasional paracetamol. Day three demanded an orgasm with the ferocity you usually only felt during ovulation. Maybe it was the low libido for the days preceding it but the need to get off on day three was more regulated than your cycle itself. Your partners quickly learned this along with the specific ways you liked to get off while you bled. Penetration was off the table for you, it only made your cramps worse and the effort of taking out your menstrual cup and find a pad defeated the purpose anyway. Your ideal method was to grind on one of your partners' thighs, it provided the best orgasms with the least clean up and let you drift off into a nap without having to worry about waking up in a pool of your own blood.

Occasionally you got very lucky and both your partners were home and eager to help. That was how you found yourself straddling Spencer’s slim thigh, rocking back and forth with one hand braced against his shoulders, his hands helping to rhythmically move you across the taut muscle as you pushed your hot centre against him. You would have been moaning loudly but Emily had her lips on yours, her hands in your hair as she knelt up beside you both. Riding his thigh alone wasn’t going to push you over the edge today and you reached up to take one of Ems hands from your hair, guiding it down so she could press her fingers against your clit until your climax peaked and your body shook. Limp and breathing hard they eased you down onto the couch, Spencer curling in behind to spoon you as Em found a blanket and you slurred your thanks to your two lovers as you fell asleep.


End file.
